everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if he is ever to elope and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. Character Personality To the naked eye, it is difficult to make out who Bane really is. He displays a mix of positive and negative traits but they all seem too vague to piece the whole puzzle together. To the student body, many might recall his dark and crude humor that maliciously pinpoint the worst of his victims worries. Bane often bullies younger students for they are more naive, confusing them with the assumption that he is a predatory monster who's hunting after them. His jokes are riddled with hidden messages that force his listeners to think before trembling in fear or disgust towards them. But one usually can't really accuse him of any offense because none of his actions really cause harm. His statements may be tailored to each individual for the hardest impact but they are never meant to personally hurt anyone. Instead, they are only meant to weird others out. He never touches anyone in any insensible way, except for joking assaults to scare the more thick-skinned when he stabs his blade onto their sleeves or collars, pinning them to a wall while whispering snarky remarks into their ear. Alternatively, Bane might gently point the tip of his knife onto ideal stabbing areas such as the throat or abdomen, giving the impression that he can kill the person in an instant. Bane also tends to go on speed dates or blind dates, in which he never intends to get a callback from. It's more of a way for him to broaden his influence, considering there's a decent audience made of other hopefuls. Under these circumstances, he adopts the image as a flirt, usually one that's pretty tactless. With cheesy pick up lines and an arrogant flair, he seemed very undesirable and not to mention often worth avoiding. He only intends to keep up this roguish behavior until graduation because other than it being meant to help others become more capable of protecting themselves by making them become more aware of potential threats, Bane is only doing this to gain the favor of his teachers in his villain-based classes by making it look like he's doing extra practice outside of class. Outside of school, Bane can be seen as a entrepreneur with some of the more generous of deals. He's charming and helpful when attending to his clients' every need and is able to reason and be reasoned with for more manageable prices and promotions. Even though he does appreciate a helping hand from other people, when it comes to the most difficult of times, Bane believes one should best take matters into their own hands. If there is any test that is most likely to make one fail, it is the test of time. Surely if there is too little time, a princess can't always rely on her utmost generous prince to save her so she must at least have her own back up plan available for herself. A brave new world brings brand new dangers but the majority of fairy tale folk have yet to adapt to such change, still relying on the old ways of dealing with things. He paved his own road from the rocky paths of the unknown and wishes to help others do the same. The whole point of creating this puzzling identity is to evoke enough fear for solitude and just enough care for peace. (tbc) Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: *Music: He has an acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. One way Bane likes killing time with is making prototype versions of the code for his smaller orders or personal use. He uses a hole puncher to put holes into a roll of paper that can be run through a small portable music box mechanism so he could get a preview of his compositions and arrangements. Bane originally used commercially printed rolls but he has practiced this so often that he can instinctly yet accurately code even a blank roll of the same width. *Mechanical engineering: He knows the ins and outs of a music box and how to craft them with great precision. With a lens and a pair of tweezers, Bane can assemble and deassamble the finest of details. His works are not only intricate in their workings but also in the decorations, such as tiny gears punched with floral patterns and adorned with gems or lacquer wood inlaid with stones and mother-of-pearl pieces. He also produces small automata with hand-sewn clothing (which are ordered elsewhere) and complex structures for dynamic movement. *Penmanship: Bane is skillful at the art of calligraphy and images composed of words. Other than making posters to advertise his work, Bane also does then as a way to calm himself. *Botany: Having so many rose bushes growing around his house, too much for just compost and has lead to his garden flooding with petals, Bane has tried to find other uses for them. Hence, a blooming interest in botany and distillation. Inheriting his mother's brewing skills from her days working at a tea shop, combined with some personal studies, he has been able to create not only some fresh brew but extract oils, perfect for his easily cracking skin. *Cooking: As the saying goes, the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach and that's a motto Bane lives by. He's a pretty good dessert chef who knows how to whip his cream and melt his candy just right. It's a shame this is hardly displayed anywhere other than in Home Evilnomics or the comfort of his mansion. However, one can still have a chance of tasting his treats as a free snacks for visitors to his mobile shop to nibble on while admiring the work. Within the garden of his house, he cultivates many plants from the rose family, including quince, strawberry, peach and the like. Many of which are used in his desserts. His extensive knowledge on flowering plants and mechanics not only show in his work but also in his jokes under the form of quirky metaphors. Whether they are funny or weird is up to the listener. Appearance Bane can be considered something between a daydream and a nightmare. In terms of stature, he is a bit short for his age, standing at only 5'6". Bane is a lanky ectomorph with very slender, boney fingers. Paleness is desirable for many people. However, he's so pale that his veins become visible in many areas: his checks, nose, eyelids, neck and arms are the most obvious places. Being mainly purple in color, they give the impression that he might be dead (however, this is totally not true). Bane possesses vibrant hazel eyes that are so wide and vivid they stare into your souls, further emphasized by a few red veins. He has strawberry blonde hair curled up in little ringlets that fall over his shoulders, with some strands falling over those eyes, adding to the ambiguity and shadiness of the lad. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. In English, he would be voiced by singer and YouTuber Brian O'Reilly, better known as BriBry in both his speaking and singing voice. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In the Scottish version , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In the Irish version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to a cave to kill her. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Has clear motives to his actions. Yet his true intentions are relatively unknown to the public and people usually judge him according to his illusions. Similar to how there are so many explanations to the motives of the murder or break up in the song. *Bane acts as a villain to raise awareness about them and the dangers they pose to others. His story is essentially a warning. *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is a tea addict. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is bitingly sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. Thoughts On Destiny Bane considers his destiny to be a great weight on his shoulders as well as his family. Not only is it a high hurdle to jump over to even have any chance of fulfilling the typical dream of settling down but it also brought back terrible memories that his beloved parents have once moved on from. Even though he knows he has a possibility of getting his so-called "Happily Ever After", Bane's still not taking any chances for he is not only concerned for the present but also the distant future. No matter what happens, someone he loves will be hurt in one way or another. He considers his place in his tale as a stone to cover up a bottomless pit of doom and his predessors past victims who have fallen into that dark abyss. As he puts it, some were unwary wanders who tripped and unnoticingly pulled their loved ones along with them. Others, monsters that have found the ideal environment to secretly perfect their cunning plans and drag young and naive maidens down to be devoured. Bane possesses the murder weapon that has been passed on for generations. He's rather protective of it, considering having it fall into the wrong hands would be horrible, especially when anyone could replace you if they seem to be better suited for the job. Therefore, Bane has decided to keep the knife as close to him as he can which resulted in its use as a peculiar hairpiece. Bane usually simply slides it behind his bun or ponytail that's already held up by a rubber band, rarely actually using the penknife as a hairstick because it's not convenient having to redo one's hair after taking it off. Other than that, he sharpens his pencils and quills, opens letters or cuts ropes with it. Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they, in the extreme, could lead to his death, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibility to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family Parents (Mary and her suitor) "Johnny" was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were dissatisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, not to be seen alive again. This story has remained a secret of the household for years. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track Mary down and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. (Redoing) Miriam O'Rouge(neé Janes)(Mother) TBA The last Johnny (Reginald Rosebury) Bane doesn't have direct connections to this man other than his past relationship with his mother. Bane has never met him in person before, rather because he's already dead before Bane himself came into being. Acquaintances Jessamine Diamandais Bane doesn't know what exactly to think about this little elf. All he really had to evaluate were the misunderstandings of their first encounter. Fae seemed like she wanted to prevent murders from happening but how was fae intending to do that? Was fae wanting take revenge on him or help him out? And what's with all the curiosity? It fortunately didn't seem like the love struck kind. Rather, more like a troublesome child demanding answers to some puzzling question. A child who might have had too much candy. Bane really can't decide if fae were an underlying threat or just some annoying kid, since there was too much coming at him for him to fully process. One moment they thought they were players in the same story, the next fae instantly assumed he was a juvenile offender. What a fae! Friends The closest thing he has to friends are folks in which interaction with them is inevitable. Madeline Hatter Bane's a frequent customer at Maddie's tea shoppe. She's probably one of the few people so far he actually opens up to and even considers talking to on a normal basis, usually about concepts of time over a cup of rosebud tea. Still. they are only in the friend zone. Bane can often be seen fixing the shop's clocks whenever they stall in exchange for discounts Dipper Strix Being his assigned roommate, there's practically no day they don't spend with each other ever since they took the room. They are practically frienemies, going by the saying "opposites attract". A honey-tongued early bird (Dipper) and the fowl-mouthed night owl (Bane), what could possibly happen?(Tbc) Pet This loner is accompanied by Callia, a goose he was able to summon from Animal Calling. On one of his forced community service sessions, this particular one involving feeding the newly bred dragons for the dragon games (after the one in the movie), he had been chosen by a little earth dragon in which he at first tried to shoo it away but then had to reluctantly accepted it for there was no way to make her let go of his leg and he named her Hexblume. Bane also accidentally spilled some pixie dust once onto one of his works-in-progress, resulting in an monkey automaton coming to life that became another companion for him, usually put on duty of cranking his orchestrion while Bane does his business. Romance Bane is least interested in this nonsense, for it is the nonsense that would lead him into killing the one who's involved or it's him who's going to the grave. But his natural "charm" is something he can't deny and it's making him the lady's man he never wanted to be. The fowl attitude he always displays has the main purpose of the debunking those fantasies that such "young lasses whom are easily led astray" have so he could be left in peace and that they could be safe, yet still there are some who refuse to listen to this warning sign. For some reason (which the growing popularity of vampire romance novels in the recent years could be a good explanation), they're still suckers for his deathly aura. In terms of orientation, he is straight but he tries to rub it off as an aroace. He is shown to freak out more easily and shoo off mostly girls and seems to be more comfortable around guys because he believes he'd never see them THAT way. However, he's starting to get worried if he should be shooing off dudes too when standards for destinies have been looser than before and that those lovey-dovey feelings should come from them, meaning his range of victims becomes larger. After all, a certain kiss (seen Dragon Games, yet?) proved that to likely to be true and that anything that can fill general criterea in a role will WORK. Grizzabella Felony (aka Grizzane/Strawberry Ice Cream Float Grape Soda) To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. After all his efforts at shooing people off, still there was a lass who was oblivious to all his acts. He had no idea it could have come to this, they've only just met when she bumped into him in the hallway and he, as usual was an absolute jerk to her (to anyone, really), getting her up in the worst fashion, have pulled her hand so hard one would think he could have dislocated her wrist. Bella displayed strange behavior while Bane held her hand, her eyes dilating , envisioning a knight in shining armor with sweet words slipping out of his mouth, which were in fact screams of anger of a thug. Now, she's stalking almost everywhere and Bane's trying his best to get rid of this lousy crush. Bane is genuinely worried about Bella while he doesn't have any personal feelings towards her. He's worried that she's putting too much energy into something that cannot be and wants her to realize she's better off giving such affections to someone who truly cares about her. Aqua Doux They met while he was just dragging around his vending trailer through the woods, just said "hi" after spotting Aqua training there and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, she too was bitten by the love bug. This frankly went completely unnoticed. They currently share the same locker row and he just passes by, completely oblivious to the affections that she has for him. Enemies Madame Yaga (Redoing) Swan Maidens The thing about getting quality feathers for calligraphy is that's hard to fine them for a cheap price. Surely, he's been picking them from geese for a while but they were a bit too hard and since swan feathers are known for their great flexibility; however they're pricey. Surely he could purchase his own swan but Bane found a much better source on campus: Swan Maidens. Such individuals need a nutritious diet to provide energy for their dances and migration. A human-worthy diet is definitely larger than a regular swan's so they are bound to grow the best feathers imaginable. He knew about this, so Bane enjoys landing himself in their hot water in search of the most flexible and tough flight feathers while they make bad assumptions of his intentions. It's reasonable, though, considering his lack of the ability to walk on water that would otherwise be nearly neck-deep. Heartbreakers Bane tries to be in the same league as other heartbreakers but he doesn't necessarily cooperate with them. They aren't fond of him either because not only is he a fierce competitor who's constantly racing to strike fear into the hearts of folks first, he's somewhat of a snitch. While he doesn't directly report them to the school staff, he does drop hints about his opponents if not tell on them to potential targets, giving these people a head start to avoid them. After all, while some people have had enough of his antics which means they don't really trust him, they surely don't want to be pestered by similar annoyances. Sable Mimicry Expected to be tricked by one or become one himself, Bane hates heartbreakers with a burning passion. And it's no surprise for him to have a bone to pick with the future Black Swan. As he was trying to stand in the way of such folks by posing as one, he needed to know more about their plots if he was going to be convincing in his act and find a way to put a stop to their terror. He may not judge Sable for her interests but he doesn't exactly approve of the lengths she goes to get what she wants. Therefore, as soon as he caught Sable's eye, Bane played dumb for a while, pretending to be prey, only to voluntary spill the beans for the sake of his (and hers) safety before things got out of hand. In all seriousness, he was actually partly terrified of this plan of his, telling her of his inexperience. After all, if he were to break his vows and not keep himself, it would have lead to fatal consequences. Even if he despises her, he has no wish to hurt her for it would be against his morals to do so. At least not in ways that he feels she isn't bad enough to deserve them. Because he sees Sable as a threat, he goes about spreading the word so others would know about such danger. Outfits Class Schedule Bane may not enjoy every single class in his schedule, especially not his Villain-based ones but for the sake of good qualifications and to prove his worthiness to proceed with his destiny, he still gives them his all and does quite well in all of them. 1st Period: 'Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper This class is a favorite for it is an opportunity for him to relax and be creative with his assignments. '''2nd Period: '''Wooing 101- Prof. King Charming If he was going to "lead anyone astray", at least he should brush up a bit on how to win someone's heart. Bane isn't very enthusiastic in this class not because he hates what's being taught as there are many great values that can be learnt from the class. What he loathes is how some people will just take them for granted, twisting these values to suit their greedy needs. And it's no fun being one of their league. What was once true acts of chivalry are now well-orchestrated plays merely to attract the object of one's desires. What ever happened to treating their loved ones better and proving so? In the long run and not just in an instant? He finds some of the activities so fake it annoys him, particularly smiling practice. Shouldn't that come naturally instead of a fancy-pants display of the flexing of the facial muscles? '''3rd Period: '''General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga '''4th Period: '''Hexonomics - Prof. Rumpelstilskin '''5th Period: '''Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman '''6th Period: '''Cooking Class-ic - Prof. Momma Bear It's rather sad sending someone off already, especially someone you once cared so deeply about so why not throw the best farewell tea party for your ex? (That is, if it's not gonna end in flames.) But it's not the only reason why Bane loves attending this class. To him, it's also a slice of home, a humble place he dearly misses. It reminded him of those days he lived with his mother and they would often bake the tastiest of treats. Bane often grabs the leftovers for himself and his roomie. '''Extra Period: '''Counseling - Madame Baba Yaga Trivia *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the flowers they would blossom and the meadows they are gay". *He can read and speak French. Even though it is not a destiny requirement, it is a necessity that would do him good for his clockmaking business as many of the terms in the field are in French. *One of his favorite songs other than his own tale that can often be heard during his vending ventures is The German Clockwinder . This is an inside joke that either a clockmaker or a balladeer will get, in this case he's both. * Call him what you may but don't you dare call him a "casanova". This is because Bane knows the person whose this namesake belongs to is a very bad person, far worse than the meaning that people associate with the word today. Theme songs *Bane's main theme song would be Half The World Away by Oasis . This song sums up his general attitude towards the world around him. * A secondary theme is Little Ripper Boy by Pianobench, as suggested by Hiddenfolk. * Some train to be stuck on by Mike Vass. * Bleeding Heart by Regina Spektor. This one actually suits his aesthetic a lot, from a cutesy tune to rocking beats and finally ending with a feelsy piano track. * Close Every Door from Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. His fears of hurting the people he holds dear. * Two Evils by Bastille. * We don't have to take our clothes off by Jermaine Stewart, cover by Ella Eyre. This song relates to his expectations with a relationship. He wants to love someone he gets time to learn to understand one another and respects him as a whole, the same way he cares for them. *Don't be so hard on yourself by Jess Glynne. Quotes Notes * '"Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. Speaking of "spoils", it does give a hint on his very spoiled personality. "Rouge" means red in French but it also means "someone who behaves badly but in a harmless way" in English much like his personality. "Rouge" also means "different", which suggests the changes he wants to make in life. Simply put, his name relatively means "Red Death". Kabalarians offer a pretty detailed analysis of his first name, which surprisingly matches his current personality. * His accent is derived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp This is only meant to give an impression on what pronunciation and slang he would likely use. In reality, his actual voice isn't as hard to make out as the translator. * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect 18th century beauty standards (pale skin with faint veins, lustrous long hair) but with a little eerie twist. His signature penknife hairstick idea came pretty randomly, when Sola noticed how the slender handles of some old Elizabethan carved penknives looked like sticks and when man buns were totally a thing. * His looks are loosely based on the representation of Pierre Gringoire in the French musical adaption of Victor Hugo's novel, Notre-Dame De Paris, stemming from Sola being bombarded with replays of the musical. * Apparently, the reason why his clothes are so elaborate was because Sola wanted to headcanon what an "ultra-canon" male character would look like, as most of the canon male characters of the show don't seem to get as much creative attention, having plainer clothes (this might be just because of gender roles or because they are relatively minor characters). *A retired character that can be considered the creative predecessor of Bane is Sophia Jenkins, sharing many similar qualities, such as appearance and personality. Gallery BaneO'RougeFanArt.png|by RoybelGirl Jerk_by_randomutau-d9lz45d.gif|by randomutau BaneORangeFanArt.png|Somebody spilled the shrinking potion! (by Rudino.raagas) Bane_Fanart.png|By SleepySheepyzzz Grumpy.jpg|Ah, roomies ClockpunkDiscJockey.PNG|Original version of wave 2 Baneorougegf.png|Original Getting Fairest design by TaylorRocks Creative.png|A post from his Tumblr Jesse and bane.jpeg|Cute sketch of Jesse and Bane by Hiddenfolk! BaneIconrequest.png|Smugface icon by Hiddenfolk 20160922 215403-1.jpg|By Hiddenfolk Baneaesthetic.jpg|Bane's Aesthetic Board Bane Doodle.jpeg|Doodle by RoybelGirl Jerdberries.jpeg|Bane with Sam and Posa Bane fairest.jpeg|Old sketch of Getting Fairest Trash son d.jpg|Sketch by Patchworks Inc Secretsanta-BaneoR.png|Hidden has done it again with this Secret Santa gift. ZombieBane.jpeg|Bane's zombie form Bane art swap sketch.png|Art Swap from ArtemisDonut Bane art swap.png|Zombane! by User:ArtemisDonut as part of Rose0250's Art Swap Discover more at *Diary *Mirror Blog *Pinterest aesthetic board (Warning for strong language and gore) *Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:Successors Category:Commoners Category:Antagonists Category:Heteroromantic Category:Demisexual Category:Madame O'Front